The Jade Fox
The Jade Fox (Italian: Volpe di giada) is the eleventh episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the sixty-third overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Xiang Feng, the third keeper of the dagger, is dead. His two sons, Prince Zhao and Prince Sung, the youngest sons of the Emperor, stand alongside the body together with the eldest son, Prince Lao, and the Prime Minister Lobo Hai. At this point Lao reminds his two brothers of their father’s words when he said that it is simple to break one sole arrow, but it is impossible to break three of them together. He and his brothers will stand together forever and reign with fairness. Prime Minister Lobo Hai asks permission to leave and immediately a beautiful woman, who does not go unnoticed by Prince Zaho, appears amongst those present. The woman, whose name is Jade Fox, is immediately intercepted by Butho (the head of the guards) who asks her to follow him. Butho lets the woman into a room and Lobo Hai is there awaiting her. He wished her there because he hopes to reign over China. Jade Fox, a thief and murderess, has a plan: divide what has been united and create a void. But she has another proposal: she will work for him only if he gives her the three precious gems set on the tip of the three golden arrows that once belonged to Xiang Feng. The coronation of China’s new emperor blocks Sandokan and his friends in a little village close to Beijing. Upon discovering that Xiang Feng is dead, Morugan proposes to dispatch Yanez to Prince Sung’s castle. She and Sandokan will go to speak to Prince Zhao, while Marianne and Kammamuri will head towards the new Emperor’s court in Beijing. In the meanwhile, Jade Fox arrives at the court of Jaho (the youngest brother). She asks for him, charms him until she finally becomes his favourite. Not completely satisfied with this, she steals a precious object away from him – which bears his coat of arms. In Beijing, Marianne is unsuccessful in her attempt at entering the court. But considering the fact that the Emperor is looking for a wife, she mingles amongst the other suitors and pretends to be a princess. On the other hand, the evening is rather lively for Sandokan and Morugan who are arguing inside a tavern. In fact, after having banged the door shut in a fury, Morugan hears someone talking through the pipes of the quenched stove. These act as amplifiers and she can hear the voice of Jade Fox as she orders the assassination of the Emperor. Morugan manages to climb up to the room where the conversation took place and she engages in mortal combat with Jade Fox. Roused from his sleep, Sandokan steps in but Jade Fox manages to escape. All Sandokan can do now is run towards Beijing while Morugan follows Jade Fox’s tracks in hot pursuit. The situation is a somewhat complicated one and in fact Yanez watches the massacre of a village perpetrated by the Mongolians, who are none other but Butho’s imperial guards. Yanez manages to save a young girl from the grips of her persecutors and has the time to notice that the imperial uniform shines under the Mongolian’s clothes. Morugan reaches Zaho’s castle, but the guards keep her from entering. At the Emperor’s court, Marianne introduces herself as the Princess of Kiltar, with Randi and Kammamuri in her retinue. It is a sight to see. In the meanwhile Sandokan cannot find a way inside the castle, yet he knows that the murderer is already inside. He finally manages to knock out a couple of guards and quickly rushes to the Emperor, saving his life thanks to the magical dagger. But as soon as Prime Minister Lobo Hai bursts into the room, he orders his men to arrest Sandokan. Lao gives his counter-order, telling him that Sandokan has just saved his life. The arrested murderer confesses that he has been hired by Prince Zaho and Buto tells of the massacre committed by the Mongolians led by Sung, his brother. This is terrible news for Lao since the proof is against his beloved brothers. So, it is easy to succumb to the Prime Minister’s persistence to attack immediately. On an impulse, Sandokan is nominated military advisor. Marianne, Kammamuri and Randi will follow him in battle. Characters 'Main' *Sandokan *Yanez *Marianne *Paco *Kammamuri *Dharma *Morugan 'Supporting' *Xiang Feng † *Prince Zhao *Prince Sung *Lao 'Villains' *Jade Fox *Lobo Hai Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes